beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Zodiac
http://www.paralumun.com/chastro.htm The ancient Chinese astronomers called the 5 major planets by the names of the element they were associated with: Venus corresponds to Metal (gold); Jupiter to Wood; Mercury to Water; Mars to Fire; Saturn to Earth. According to Chinese Astrology, a person's destiny can be determined by the position of the major planets, along with the positions of the Sun, Moon and comets and the person's time of birth and Zodiac Sign. The Chinese Astrology system of the twelve year cycle of animal signs was built from observations of the orbit of Jupiter. Chinese astronomers divided the celestial circle into 12 sections to follow the orbit of Suìxing (Jupiter, the Year Star). Astronomers rounded the orbit of Suixing to 12 years (from 11.86). The Yin or Yang is broken down into Five Elements (Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Water) on top of the cycle of animals. These are modifiers and affect the characteristics of each of the 12 animal signs. Thus, each of the 12 animals are governed by an element plus a Yin Yang Direction. The Chinese conception of 'element' is therefore quite different to the Western one. The Western elements were seen as the basic building blocks of matter. The Chinese 'elements', by contrast, were seen as ever changing and moving forces or energies - one translation of xing is simply 'the five changes'. The balance of yin and yang and the five elements in a person's make-up has a major bearing on what is beneficial and effective for them in terms of feng shui, the Chinese form of geomancy. This is because each element is linked to a particular direction and season, and their different kinds of qì or life force. 5 Elements If the year ends in 0 it is Yang Metal. If the year ends in 1 it is Yin Metal. If the year ends in 2 it is Yang Water. If the year ends in 3 it is Yin Water. If the year ends in 4 it is Yang Wood. If the year ends in 5 it is Yin Wood. If the year ends in 6 it is Yang Fire. If the year ends in 7 it is Yin Fire. If the year ends in 8 it is Yang Earth. If the year ends in 9 it is Yin Earth. Wood in Chinese Astrology: The East Spring Azure Dragon The Planet Jupiter The Color Green Liver and gallbladder Generous, Warm, Persuasive, Co-operative, Seeks to Expand and Grow Idealistic, Ethical, Enthusiastic, Seeks to Explore Wood 'Governs' the Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon Fire in Chinese Astrology: The South Summer Vermilion Bird The Planet Mars The Color Red Circulatory system and Heart Dynamic, Humanitarian, Energetic, Passionate, Enterprising, Adventurous, Restless Competitive, Leadership Skills, Strong, Single-minded, Loves a good laugh Fire 'Governs' the Snake, Horse and Sheep. Earth in Chinese Astrology: Center Three Enclosures, Change of seasons The Yellow Dragon The Planet Saturn The Color Yellow Digestive system, Spleen and stomach Patient, Militaristic, Prudent, Stable, Reliable, Hard-working, Ambitious, Stubborn, and very energetic Disciplined, Tenacious, Logical, Governed by Service and Duty to Others 'Governs' Dragon, Rat, and Ox. It is the central balance of the elements and can lend qualities to all 12 animals as well. Metal in Chinese Astrology: The West Autumn White Tiger The Planet Venus The Color White Respiratory system & Lungs Determined, Self-reliant, Unyielding, Strong, Tenacious, Forceful Reserved, Needs Personal Space, Sophisticated, Seeks pleasure, caring, respectful Metal 'Governs' the Monkey, Rooster, Dog. Water in Chinese Astrology: The North Winter Black Tortoise The Planet Mercury The Color Black Skeletal/Excretory System and Lungs Secretive, Charming, Intuitive, Compassionate, Sensitive, Creative Flexible, Compliant, Eloquence, Intellectual Water 'Governs' the Pig, Rat, Ox. Animals: http://whisperingworlds.com/zodiac/chinese_zodiac.php JUST A GUIDE, no direct correlations possible. Rat - Sagittarius Ox - Capricorn Tiger - Aquarius Rabbit - Pisces Dragon - Aries Snake - Taurus Horse - Gemini Goat - Cancer Monkey - Leo Rooster - Virgo Dog - Libra Pig - Scorpio English mnemonic: ROT RDS HGM RDP (ROTten RaiDerS of Her Grand Majesty's ReD Paint) Cycles https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexagenary_cycle#Conversion_between_cyclic_years_and_Western_years "... the cycle first started to be used for indicating years during the Han Dynasty, but of course it can be used to indicate earlier years retroactively. Since it repeats, by itself it cannot specify a year without some other information, but it is frequently used with the Chinese era name (年号; "niánhào") to specify a year." "As for example, the year 2697 BC (or -2696, using the astronomical year count), traditionally the first year of the reign of the legendary Yellow Emperor, was the first year (甲子; jiǎ-zǐ) of a cycle. 2700 years later in 4 AD, the duration equivalent to 45 60-year cycles, was also the starting year of a 60-year cycle. Similarly 1980 years later, 1984 was the start of a new cycle." "Thus, to find out the Gregorian year's equivalent in the sexagenary cycle use the appropriate method below. # For any year number greater than 4 AD, the equivalent sexagenary year can be found by subtracting 3 from the Gregorian year, dividing by 60 and taking the remainder. See example below. # For any year before 1 AD, the equivalent sexagenary year can be found by adding 2 to the Gregorian year number (in BC), dividing it by 60, and subtracting the remainder from 60. See example below. # 1 AD, 2 AD and 3 AD correspond respectively to the 58th, 59th and 60th years of the sexagenary cycle." Rat (see also Category:Year of the Rat) category=Year of the Rat namespace=0 Ox (see also Category:Year of the Ox) category=Year of the Ox namespace=0 nottitlematch=MKH Tiger (see also Category:Year of the Tiger) category=Year of the Tiger namespace=0 Rabbit (see also Category:Year of the Rabbit) category=Year of the Rabbit namespace=0 nottitlematch=JAP Cat :""The Cat is the fourth animal symbol in the 12-year cycle of the Vietnamese zodiac and Gurung zodiac, taking place of the Rabbit in the Chinese zodiac. As such, the traits associated with the Rabbit are attributed to the cat. Cats are in conflict with the Rat. :Legends relating to the order of the Chinese zodiac often include stories as to why the cat was not included among the twelve. Because the Rat tricked the cat into missing the banquet with the Jade Emperor, the cat was not included and was not aware that the banquet was going on and was not given a year, thus began the antipathy between cats and Rats. It is possible domesticated cats had not proliferated through China at the zodiac's induction. :Another legend known as "The Great Race" tells that all the animals in the zodiac were headed to the Jade Emperor. The Cat and Rat were the most intelligent of the animals, however they were both also poor swimmers and came across a river. They both tricked the kind, naive Ox to assist them by letting them ride on its back over the river. As the Ox was approaching the other side of the river, the Rat pushed the Cat into the river, then jumped off the Ox and rushed to the Jade Emperor, becoming the first in the zodiac. All the other animals made it to the Jade Emperor, while the Cat was left to drown in the river after being sabotaged by the Rat." Dragon (see also Category:Year of the Dragon) category=Year of the Dragon namespace=0 Snake (see also Category:Year of the Snake) category=Year of the Snake namespace=0 Horse (see also Category:Year of the Horse) category=Year of the Horse namespace=0 nottitlematch=My %art Goat (see also Category:Year of the Goat) category=Year of the Goat namespace=0 Monkey (see also Category:Year of the Monkey) category=Year of the Monkey namespace=0 Rooster (see also Category:Year of the Rooster) AKA pheasant. category=Year of the Rooster namespace=0 Dog (see also Category:Year of the Dog) category=Year of the Dog namespace=0 Pig (see also Category:Year of the Pig) AKA Boar. category=Year of the Pig namespace=0 nottitlematch=SS1 Western Astrology in the East https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/黄道十二星座 「黄道十二星座（こうどうじゅうにせいざ、12 ecliptical constellations）は、黄道が経過している13星座のうち、へびつかい座を除いた12の星座のこと。 なお、現在では専ら西洋占星術においてのみ用いられる「黄道十二宮」は、星座そのものではなく等分した黄道上の領域のことをいう。 おひつじ座（牡羊座、Aries） おうし座（牡牛座、Taurus） ふたご座（双子座、Gemini） かに座（蟹座、Cancer） しし座（獅子座、Leo） おとめ座（乙女座、Virgo） てんびん座（天秤座、Libra） さそり座（蠍座、Scorpius） いて座（射手座、Sagittarius） やぎ座（山羊座、Capricornus） みずがめ座（水瓶座、Aquarius） うお座（魚座、Pisces）」 Category:Eastern Astrology Category:Eastern Zodiac Category:Zodiac